The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls
The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls (dt. Das "Supernatural" Buch über Monster, Dämonen, Geister und Ghuls) ist ein Buch vom Autor Alex Irvine. Geschrieben ist es aus der Sicht von Sam und Dean Winchester, wobei es ähnlich aufgebaut ist wie ein Jäger Tagebuch, in welchem die Brüder quasi ihr Wissen über Monster, Dämonen und andere Dinge darlegen, welches sie über die Jahre erlangt haben. Offizielle Zusammenfassung Twenty-three years ago, Sam and Dean Winchester lost their mother to a demonic supernatural force. Following the tragedy, their father, John, set out to teach his boys everything about the paranormal evil that lives in the dark corners and on the back roads of America . . . and how to kill it. Fans of the blockbuster television phenomenon can rejoice! A one-of-a-kind compilation of all of Sam and Dean's demon-busting knowledge, The Supernatural Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls contains illustrations and detailed descriptions that catalogue the more than two dozen otherworldly enemies that most people believe exist only in folklore, superstition, and nightmares:vampires, ghosts, revenants, reapers, and even bloody clowns. You'll find within these pages Sam and Dean's notes, observations, and memories interwoven with sections of John Winchester's invaluable journal, making this book the perfect companion to every thrilling episode—and an essential weapon in the secret war against the hidden creatures of the darkness! Übersetzung (nicht offiziell): 23 Jahre zuvor verloren Sam und Dean ihre Mutter an eine dämonische, übernatürliche Macht. Ihr Vater machte sich infolgedessen auf seinen Jungs alles über das übernatürliche Böse beizubringen, das in den dunkelsten Ecken und Nebenstraßen von Amerika lauert… und auch wie man es tötet. Fans des Fernsehphänomens können sich freuen! Eine einzigartige Zusammenstellung von Sam und Deans Wissen über das Jagen von Dämonen. Das "Supernatural" Buch über Monster, Dämonen, Geister und Ghuls beinhaltet Illustrationen und detaillierte Beschreibungen und katalogisiert die dutzenden Feinde, von denen die meisten glauben, dass sie nur in Überlieferungen, Aberglauben und Albträumen existieren würden, wie etwas Vampire, Geister, Wiedergänger, Sensenmänner und selbst blutrünstige Clowns. Auf diesen Seiten findest du Sam und Deans Notizen, Entdeckungen und Erinnerungen verflochten mit Einträgen aus John Winchesters Tagebuch. Das macht dieses Buch zum perfekten Begleiter für jede packende Episode – und zu einer essentiellen Waffe im geheimen Krieg gegen die versteckten Kreaturen der Finsternis. Trivia *Eine deutsche Fassung des Buches gibt es bisher leider nicht. Andere Begleitbücher Supernatural - Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester.jpg|Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester|link=Supernatural: Die Welt von Sam und Dean Winchester Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1.jpg|Supernatural Companions|link=Supernatural Companions Supernatural - John Winchester's Journal.jpg|Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal|link=Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal Supernatural - Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting.jpg|Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting|link=Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting The Mythology of Supernatural - The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show.jpg|The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show|link=The Mythology of Supernatural: The Signs and Symbols Behind the Popular TV Show Supernatural - The Men of Letters Bestiary.jpg|Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition)|link=Supernatural: The Men of Letters Bestiary (Winchester Family Edition) Supernatural, The Television Series - The Roads Not Taken.jpg|Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken|link=Supernatural, The Television Series: The Roads Not Taken Kategorie:Begleitbücher